A vehicular door apparatus including a door body movable to open and close a door opening of a vehicle body, and a handle device attached to a door panel of the door body is known as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2010-159584. The handle device includes an inner handle for unlocking a lock unit, a cable for transmitting to the lock unit an operational force exerted on the inner handle, and a handle base carrying the inner handle and the cable. The handle base has a handle base attachment portion for attaching the handle base to the door panel, and a cable clamp (a cable holding member) for supporting the cable.
As for the vehicular door apparatus disclosed in patent literature 1, the cable clamp (the cable holding member) of the handle base assures support for the cable.
In the vehicular door apparatus of patent literature 1, the cable clamp (the cable holding member) is pivotably attached to the handle base. In assembling the door, an operator sets the cable in a U-shaped groove formed on the handle base, after which the operator makes the cable clamp pivot into engagement with the cable to secure the cable to the handle base.
However, it is likely that the cable shakes or comes out of the handle base due to vibration etc. occurring during driving of the vehicle if the operator forgets to make the cable clamp pivot after setting the cable in the U-shaped groove. Therefore, it is necessary to perform an additional operation of confirming whether the cable clamp is in a predetermined engaging position. This operation makes it difficult to improve a work of assembling the cable clamp.